(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, and more particularly, to an engine capable of downsizing a low pressure EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) cooler.
(2) Description of Related Art
There is a conventional engine including an engine body, a DPF (Diesel Particulate Filter) case, a high pressure EGR path, a supercharger and a low pressure EGR path, in which the high pressure EGR path is interposed between an exhaust manifold and an intake manifold, an exhaust gas discharge path extends from the DPF case, an intake pipe extends from an air compressor of the supercharger, the low pressure EGR path is interposed between the exhaust gas discharge path and the intake pipe of the DPF case, and the low pressure EGR path is provided with a low pressure EGR cooler (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-146774 A, for example).
The engine of this kind has a merit that high pressure EGR and low pressure EGR are properly used in accordance with an operation region of the engine, and an appropriate reduction effect of NOx can be obtained in the entire operation region of the engine.
However, the engine according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-146774 A has a problem because the low pressure EGR path is configured so as to be short.